Venom Vol 4 3
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* * * ** Items: * and * * | Synopsis1 = Trapped within the mental world of the Venom symbiote, Eddie wonders what happened to send the symbiote into a berserk rage. Opening his eyes - which appear black with jagged red spirals for irises and pupils - he recalls that Spider-Man kicked him in the head. As the berserk Venom, indwelled by the symbiote god, towers over a terrified Miles Morales and leans forward to eat him, Eddie speaks through it and tells Miles to kill him. Miles punches Venom in the face and then grabs his tongue, zapping him with a Venom Blast. Freed from the symbiote god's influence, Eddie apologizes to Miles and thanks him, but Miles attacks Eddie and calls him a monster. As Miles pummels him, Eddie wonders what his beef is and notes that with the symbiote dazed he needs to finish this quickly. Transforming into Venom, he catches Miles' foot and lightly tosses him into a wall, restraining him with webbing. Miles shouts that Venom hurt his mother, and when Venom asks what he means Miles explains that Venom - or something like him - put his father in the hospital and killed his mother. Eddie retracts the symbiote from his face and introduces himself, saying he doesn't know who Miles is and to the best of his knowledge didn't hurt his mother. Noting they have more pressing matters to worry about, Eddie states that if it turns out he did hurt Miles or his mother, they can settle things later. Eddie proposes they team up to stop the symbiote dragon-god, which Miles reluctantly agrees to, though he insists on taking Venom down. Venom cuts Miles free, quipping that he's not their first Spider-Man, and then asks if he can use his electric attack again. Miles states that it's called a Venom Blast, noting the irony when Venom complements the name. As they swing towards the symbiote dragon-god, Miles states he can release it all at once in a devastating attack that leaves him exhausted. Catching sight of the symbiote dragon-god, Miles asks what it is and Venom explains that it's an ancient symbiote more powerful than his own, brushing aside Miles insulting him. Venom asks why the Avengers and X-Men aren't intervening, disbelieving Miles when he states that Celestials are falling out of the sky everywhere. Dodging a missile, Miles wonders why they're not having any effect given that flame and sonics were supposed to hurt symbiotes. Venom notes he's not sure and will need to get Miles close enough to tag it with his Venom Blast, Miles not looking forward to the risk of being eaten. Inspired, Venom yanks Miles' webline out of his hand and he falls into the symbiote dragon-god's mouth. As it swallows and then tries to eat him as well, Venom calls out to Miles to hurry up. Miles unleashes a maximum-power Venom Blast from inside the symbiote dragon-god's stomach, causing it to collapse and let out a sound that Eddie registers as a thousand voices shrieking in pain and horror. Venom lands and watches as the symbiote dragon-god unravels, hearing the voices - his own symbiote's among them - roaring, screaming, and singing inside of his head. A towering masculine humanoid entity with pale skin, white hair, eyes with black sclera and red irises, and long arms tipped with clawed fingers emerges from the symbiote biomass that had once been the dragon; clad in black plate armor with red dragon emblems almost identical to Venom's spider-emblems. Holding the unconscious Miles with one hand, the entity calmly asks if he belongs to Venom and then tosses Miles at Venom's feet. Venom checks on Miles and is relieved to see he's still alive, the symbiote retracting from him in a show of submission to the humanoid entity. An attack helicopter aims a spotlight at the figure and Venom and orders them to surrender; but the entity responds by casually reaching out with one hand, an arm forming out of the mass of symbiote biomass behind him, grabbing the helicopter, and crushing it despite Venom demanding he put it down. Enraged, Eddie lets the symbiote's rage and bloodlust take over, but the figure smiles and states that Venom's berserk form looks beautiful. As Venom slashes at him, the entity instantaneously regenerates and condescendingly states that he is merely an avatar and that his true self is far away. Reaching out with one hand, the figure causes the Venom symbiote to explode off Eddie's body. Forming a dome of symbiote biomass, the entity ignores Eddie demanding to know who and what he is, telling the Venom symbiote to come to him. As it coils around him to sit in his hands, the entity asks what the symbiote, who he calls his child, is doing on Earth; noting that the Venom symbiote has been shut out and silenced by its host, leaving it broken inside. As Eddie pleads for the entity not to take the symbiote from him, he ignores him and states that the Venom symbiote has been infected by humanity. As the entity says he will burn that weakness from the Venom symbiote, which shrieks as its eyespots glow yellow and its teeth elongate into fangs. Eddie crawls towards the entity, demanding he stop, and the entity turns and grabs him by the throat. Sprouting a fanged maw and prehensile tongue, the entity introduces himself as Knull, Lord of the Abyss and God of the Symbiotes. | Solicit = REX PART 3 FROM DONNY CATES AND RYAN STEGMAN! • Still recovering from his injuries, Eddie Brock – the Wicked Web-Slinger known as VENOM – has to defend NYC against the most powerful foe he’s ever faced! • The only thing standing in his way? Miles Morales… SPIDER-MAN! • Though Eddie and the symbiote have no qualms with this particular web-slinger, the same can’t be said for Miles’ feelings about Venom… | Notes = Continuity Notes * Donny Cates later identifying Knull's weapon while on his throne as All-Black the Necrosword on Twitter is a continuity error, as establishes that Knull didn't create his symbiote army and become their god until after All-Black had been stolen from him by Gorr. | Trivia = * Page 2, which was later used as the second printing vatiant cover, is an homage to the cover of . | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included